


Adventurer by Name, Adventurer by Nature

by Jasper Kirby (blakesaregrates)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Based on a youtube series, Gen, Incomplete, Not-Frisk, OC, On Hiatus, Personal interpretation, Protagonist isn't Frisk, There's more to come, True Pacifist Route, based on jacksepticeye's playthrough of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesaregrates/pseuds/Jasper%20Kirby
Summary: Kit Ross just wanted to explore the caves of Mt Ebott. They didn't expect to find an entire world right underneath everything they already knew.A personal interpretation/adaptation of the True Pacifist Route, based on Jacksepticeye's playthrough of the game. Follows the plot of the game with accurate dialogue transcription plus some extra bits thrown in by me (the tiniest bit of deviation from the plot).Summary is useless - it's only one chapter at the moment! But I hope to write and upload it all.





	Adventurer by Name, Adventurer by Nature

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is basically an interpretation of the True Pacifist Route of Undertale, based on jacksepticeye’s playthrough of the game. The protagonist is my own character, not Frisk (no offence to them, I love the smol bean) but it follows the events of Jack’s playthrough and the dialogue is a word for word transcript from Jack’s videos. I started writing this about a year ago, if not longer, and I think it’s finally time to share it. If people like it, I’ll continue to upload it as I write it. This is just chapter 1, ending just before you enter the ruins, after your encounter with Flowey. In my word document, the characters’ dialogue is actually in the Undertale font but it doesn’t translate over to other websites very well so you’ll just have to imagine it’s in that awesome font. 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE OF THE TRUE PACIFIST ROUTE OF THE GAME ‘UNDERTALE’ BY TOBY FOX. I DON’T OWN THE PLOT OR THE DIALOGUE IN BOLD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE PROTAGONIST, KIT. I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS.

They zipped up their jacket, laced their shoes and donned their backpack before grabbing the rope and harness.

Approaching the cliff edge, Kit Ross stared down into the deep, dark depths of Mount Ebott.

Legend has it that, hundreds of years ago, the village had been inhabited by a coven of witches and warlocks who had taken a drastic step in the monster vs human war, banishing the monsters underneath the mountain with a magic spell.

It was rarely taught in history classes, though, so it’s more like a myth. Either way, Kit was going to find out soon enough: they’d gotten bored and decided to go camping in the caves for a few nights.

They secured the rope around a boulder and clipped their harness to it. After a double check, they turned on their headlamp and climbed down into the abyss.

Wait, wasn’t it supposed to be getting darker the further they descended…? Yet, the cavern was strangely light at the bottom. Kit turned their head round to try and get a better look at whatever was emitting the mysterious glow: big mistake. In taking their eyes off the rock face before them, they failed to notice a particularly sharp, jagged rock that jutted out from the wall. It snagged on their rope and, before they knew it, snapped the rope and sent them plummeting to the rocky floor below.

Heart in their mouth, Kit squeezed their eyes shut and braced themselves for the painful impact of their body on the ground. Luckily for them, the rope had snapped just short of a dozen or so feet from the floor, meaning they landed with a heavy thud and a bump to the head, but otherwise relatively unscathed.

Sitting up and brushing off the dust from their clothes, Kit noticed that they had landed in a luminous bed of golden flowers. Odd; there was no one down here to tend for them.

Gingerly rubbing their head, they removed their abseiling gear and packed it into their bag. Walking for a bit, they inspected the nearby area (just rocks and darkness, nothing of interest) before stopping to pull out a water bottle from their bag. Just as they unzipped the rucksack, they heard a voice:

“ **Howdy!** ”

Instincts fuelled Kit and they turned, quickly withdrawing their pocket knife. Then it registered- they were stood in front of a yellow-petaled flower…with a face. That apparently just talked.

“…what the fu-”

“ **I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!** ” exclaimed the plant in a disgustingly sweet voice.

“I… I can see that you’re a flower…”

‘ _How hard did I bang my head?_ ’ they thought, holding the knife tightly.

“ **Hmm, you’re new to the underground, aren’t ya? Golly, you must be so confused!** ” cried the shrill voice with a shit-eating grin.

“Yeah, no kidding…” Kit mumbled. They kept the knife raised as they inched closer.

“ **Someone ought to tell you how things work around here!** ” Kit rolled their eyes, already sensing the craziness of the situation.

“ **I guess little old me will have to do! Ready?** ” Kit nodded hesitantly. “ **Here we go!** ”

Suddenly, the room went dark and two spotlights fell upon Kit and ‘Flowey’.

“ **See that heart?** ” asked the flower. Kit felt a heavy weight on their chest and looked down to see a red, heart-shaped pendant hanging from their neck on a gold chain. “ **That’s your soul; the very culmination of your being!** ”

Yeah, Kit was calling bullshit on this so hard. Nevertheless, they politely signalled for the yellow flower to continue.

“ **Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!** ”

Kit glanced down and noticed the pendant was surrounded by a mere layer of glass.They frowned.

“LV?”

“ **What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!** ” the flower cried.

Kit resisted the urge to cringe.

“ **You want some love, don’t you?** ”

“Uhh…” Kit didn’t think so, anyway.

“ **Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!** ” the flower winked and five… _blobs_ appeared around it.

Kit's eyes widened in shock as they started to question life and their sanity.

They were dreaming, right? This couldn’t be real…they pinched themselves just to make sure, but nothing happened.

“ **Down here, love is shared through little white ‘friendliness pellets’.** ”

Okay, that definitely sounded fake; “friendliness pellets”? For a split second, Kit could have sworn that the flower’s face switched into a malicious grin, if only for a mere moment, but it could’ve just been a trick of the light. When they blinked, it was smiling, just as before.

“ **Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!** ” Suddenly, the white ‘friendliness pellets’ were moving towards Kit.

Now, Kit didn’t make a deliberate move to grab them, but curiosity got the better of them and they didn’t move away from one headed for their arm.

They didn’t know what they expected to happen, but searing hot pain and an open, bleeding wound certainly wasn’t it.

They cried out and grabbed their arm before noticing the flower’s face: a terrifying evil grin.

“ **You idiot,** ” came the distorted voice. “ **In this world, it’s kill or BE killed.** ”

Kit sneered at the two-faced dick of a plant before them.

“ **Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!** ” The face turned into a smug smile as the five orbs multiplied into hundreds and encircled Kit, leaving no gap for escape, except…

“ **DIE,** ” screeched the monster-plant, and the trap started to close in on Kit slowly. Unfortunately for ‘Flowey’, it wasn’t a very well thought out trap; the orbs hovered at Kit’s waist level, which just happened to be about 3 feet above the ground.

They brandished their knife and, in a very Indiana Jones style move, rolled forward under the bullets. They stabbed the blade through an exposed leaf, pinning it to the floor. The plant released a high-pitched shriek as the trap faded into nothingness.

“I don’t know what the fuck just happened or what the hell you are, but you leave me alone y’hear?!” Kit demanded angrily. ‘Flowey’ nodded (if plants can nod…) and tried to retreat underground again but was hindered by Kit’s knife.

They removed it mercifully, letting the flower go: they never were the one for killing. It quickly disappeared back into the soft earth with a squawk of fear, leaving the cave silent.

Kit sat back, staring at the bleeding wound on their arm. They put the pen-knife back in their bag and went to stand up when they came face to face with a purple fabric and a white insignia, surrounded by white fur. Shocked, they fell back and landed on their arm, inhaling sharply in shock and pain.

“ **What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…** ” came a soft, warm voice from above them.

Kit scrambled back, getting to their feet and pulling their knife out again. They were certainly more scared now; there was no adrenaline, no fear or pain fuelling them now. This was a…a creature at least 3 times larger than Kit, not just some stupid plant. God knew the damage that could be done to them in this moment.

“D-Don’t come too close, I’m not afraid to use this!” they stammered unconvincingly, pen-knife trembling in their hand. This…being…was at least 6 foot tall, if not taller, and resembled some sort of bull or goat. It had small horns on its head and wore a purple…dress? Soft white fur encompassed its whole body, and although it didn’t appear threatening, Kit was extremely on edge.

“ **Ah, do not be afraid, my child,** ” said the being, kneeling down to match Kit’s height more, smiling a sincere smile. “ **I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.** ” It gestured to the surrounding cave that was a lot less scary in the presence of this…woman? It appeared female, but who was Kit to judge someone’s gender…do animal-monsters even have genders? Either way, this being was no more threatening than a bumble bee bumping into a window on a hot, summer’s day.

“ **I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down,** ” she continued, standing up again. She had to be nearly 7 foot in height, towering over Kit’s tiny 5’6” frame.

“I came here to camp,” they explained, realising how dumb that sounded compared to the fact that the monsters from the legends _actually exist_. “I was abseiling down when my rope snapped and then I ran into that…thing,” they said, pointing at where the plant had appeared. “I didn’t…expect anyone to be down here,” they admitted, looking back up at the goat-woman-being.

“ **You are the first human to come here in a long time.** ”

“Makes sense,” nodded Kit. “No one believes in the myths and legends: they just think this is a normal mountain. When that kid fell down here and was never seen again, people started to avoid it like the plague. Now it…sort of makes sense.” Kit put the knife away in their pocket for easy access and hissed as their burnt arm flexed. As they looked down, they saw something odd – the heart pendant had a small crack in it and was glowing a little less brightly than it had been before. “Huh…guess that weed was right,” they mumbled, fingering it curiously. But…how could a simple necklace actually represent their _soul_? Kit hadn’t even been aware that souls existed until now.

Toriel gasped when she saw the wound, putting a gentle hand-thing on Kit’s uninjured shoulder. “ **Come! I will guide you through the catacombs,** ” she said, leading Kit to a purple archway that they hadn’t spotted before. It appeared to be made of marble, consisting of two huge pillars and a curved segment joining them at the top. Within the curved arch was a strange symbol that sort of looked like wings, in Kit’s eyes.

“ **This way.** ”

Kit grabbed their bag and shouldered it, Toriel leading the way further and further into the mountain…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so I'm probably going to edit that bit where Kit stabs Flowey's leaf with a knife because that completely goes against everything Kit stands for, and also it would probably alter any meetings they have after that. However, I'm keeping in Kit escaping the trap, because that whole scene is what inspired me to start writing this in the first place.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think! Love it or hate it, please tell me because I need to know how to improve before I continue on forwards. This is all I've written but I plan to write more, and I shall upload it once it is done. I don't really mind if no-one reads this, but if you do please just leave me a quick review telling me what you thought.


End file.
